far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 656 - Evolution
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #656 - Evolution is the six-hundred fifty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixeenth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Postcards and Mindcrack Marathon Kurt hears Wolfie's bark and leaves the Hidey Hole, pouring cold water on hype for episode 666. An odd sand cut-out turns out not to be anything. Kurt says that he has started work on another new batch of postcards to patrons in March and October. On October 13th, Kurt will be attending the Mindcrack Marathon: Evolved, the third live one. Wolfie takes some damage, and Kurt heals him saying he's looking forward to that. Kurt will then be at TwitchCon during the following weekend. Question: Loading up your YouTube channel, the video that automatically plays is the one where you and your nephew Goober jumped into the Mindcrack server and recorded an episode together. Is Goober is still interested in Minecraft, does he still enjoy watching your walk to the Far Lands? Goober is still interested in Minecraft, even though he is much older now. He saw him this summer, and says that Goober started watching Max Payne 2 until the shower scene. Kurt finds some floating sand and digs to its one sandstone piece to knock it out. Not all of it falls, so Kurt knocks out the rest. Question: How is the coffee in Seattle? Kurt is pretty disappointed, but notes that he doesn't go out for coffee too much. He did get an Intelligencia coupon, so offered some of their coffee. He also realized that when guests were over the pour-over coffee was limiting. After ignoring a probable Dungeon, Kurt reveals he ordered a quality automatic coffee maker. Question: What is one of your favorite streams you've ever done? One of the FLoB-athons, random games, kick the boy? Having been streaming for so long, Kurt can't remember them all, but FLoB-athon 2012 was good. The live MindCrack Ultra Hardcore's were fun, as well as Kerbal Space Program. Question: How do you feel about micro-transactions in PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds? Kurt is not a fan, seeing them as a money grab and having always hated loot boxes. The cosmetic-only argument does not work with Kurt as it changes your experience's worth. Question: Finally, for the sake of FLoB Stats, can you murder a squid? Seeing no squids, Kurt is pretty sure they're in this version. Question: What are your thoughts on the fact that the 13th Doctor will be portrayed by a female? Kurt is enthusiastically in support, but is pretty behind and is not really feeling it. He thinks maybe it will be better now that head writer Steven Moffat will be gone. He doesn't really watch tv, or has Netflix, but watched Master of None with his sister in Chicago. Kurt gets in his Hidey Hole, and again promotes the Mindcrack Marathon saying that there will be a lot of fun going on. Trivia * Kurt mistakes FLoB-athon 2012 as the third such stream.